Friends
by Roxane-James1
Summary: Lily, elle était la joie de vivre incarnée mais aussi une très bonne amie. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à Sirius de découvrir son amitié. OS :) Friendship Sirius Black/ Lily Evans


**Friends**

Lily Evans c'était la fille bien sous tous les rapports, celle qui ne faisait jamais un pas de travers. La « chouchoute » des profs, en quelque sorte. En même temps, avec la collection d'Optimal qu'elle se tapait, y'avait de quoi. Lily Evans, elle avait été nommée préfète en cinquième année parce qu'elle était courageuse et impliquée. Consciencieuse, aussi. Et, surtout, elle suivait le règlement intérieur de Poudlard à la lettre. Une vraie folle !

Mais Lily Evans c'était aussi une tignasse rousse indomptable, un fort caractère et des yeux verts éclatants que James s'échinait à suivre sans relâche. « La Tigresse » qu'il l'appelait. Mignon comme tout et pas romantique pour deux sous, le James.

D'ailleurs le point de vue de James sur notre préfète ? Il la décrivait comme étant courageuse, intelligente, douée et magnifique. Normal, c'était sa petite-amie. Il n'aurait pas pu lui trouver des défauts.

Et il n'avait pas tort sur certains points. C'est vrai que Lily possédait un charme fou, une petite étincelle au fond des yeux qui donnait envie de l'aimer encore et encore, jusqu'à en crever.

Lily, c'était aussi une très bonne amie de Remus. En même temps, Rem' c'était son homologue masculin chez les préfets. Lunard disait de la rouquine qu'elle était brillante, vivante et chaleureuse et surtout, qu'elle aimait. Elle aimait d'un amour pur et infini, elle donnait sans jamais rien attendre en échange, elle était d'une générosité sans égal.

Il n'avait pas tort, le Lunard. C'est vrai que Lily se donnait à fond pour ses amis et avait toujours un mot gentil. La bonté de Lily Evans… Encore un mythe fondé !

Peter avait toujours su apprécier Lily pour les conseils qu'elle lui prodiguait dans son travail ou pour les parties d'échec version sorcier qu'elle acceptait de faire avec lui quand aucun autre maraudeur ne voulait se faire décimer par Queudver. Ensemble, ils riaient plaisamment, se taquinant comme des enfants.

Lily Evans c'était un peu la mascotte des Gryffondors. La mère de notre maison et la grande sœur de chacun d'entre nous. Quand on la regardait attentivement, on pouvait déceler dans ses yeux de l'affection.

Bien sûr, cela arrivait que la jeune fille s'énerve, qu'elle crie, qu'elle tempête, qu'elle fasse des conneries. Elle n'était pas parfaite, non plus. Mais c'était Lily, et à Lily, on aurait tout pardonné.

Chacun goûtait aux plaisirs de la vie avec elle, à ses regards chargés d'amitié ou d'amour, à son rire cristallin, à ses joutes verbales incessantes avec James, celles qui le faisaient rire aux éclats.

Et aujourd'hui, assis dans l'herbe, près du Lac Noir, c'était à mon tour d'y goûter, pour la première fois.

Lily Evans était étendue dans l'herbe haute, paisible, et m'écoutait parler, sans jamais m'interrompre. Elle m'écoutait raconter mon histoire, la partie malheureuse de ma vie, celle que j'avais vécue avec ma famille, les Black. Elle m'écoutait aujourd'hui, parler de mon frère, Regulus.

Regulus qui m'avait quitté à sept heures ce matin, pour de bon. Mon frère, qui m'avait effacé, abandonné, après m'avoir expliqué que nos chemins ne se recroiseraient plus jamais. Que c'en était fini de notre amour fraternel. Qu'il partait.

Tandis que les larmes glissaient sur ma joue, jaillissant de mes yeux, je sentis auprès de moi une présence chaleureuse, une oreille attentive, une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. Une fois, rien qu'une fois, je me laissais aller aux sentiments qui m'envahissaient. Je ne tentais pas d'étouffer les sanglots qui me prenaient. Je les laissais me prendre entièrement, et Lily me prenait la main, tendrement.

Ma Lily à moi n'était pas une petite amie ou une camarade que l'on appréciait. Ma Lily à moi, c'était une amie. Une confidente. Et je l'aimais comme on aime une sœur, comme j'aimais James. D'un amour profond et infini.

« Sirius, tu es mon meilleur ami » m'avait soufflé la jeune fille dans l'oreille. Et j'avais souri.

Mot de l'auteur : Hey ! J'espère que ce court OS vous aura plu. Pour moi, Lily Evans était une très bonne amie de Sirius (voir sa meilleure amie, au même titre que James) et je tenais à faire un OS qui parlerait de cette amitié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Et faites un petit kissou à Sirius et Lily ^.^

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK. Rowling


End file.
